


Desnudo

by Lybra



Series: Tobidei Week 2020 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 6, Falling In Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Shibari
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra
Summary: A Deidara no le va el sado, Obito va a enseñarle lo que es el shibari. Para la Tobidei Week 2020, Día 6: Ataduras.
Relationships: Deidara & Tobi (Naruto), Deidara & Uchiha Obito, Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Haruno Sakura & Sasori, Haruno Sakura & Sasori & Uchiha Itachi, Haruno Sakura/Sasori
Series: Tobidei Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972057
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Tobidei Week 2020





	Desnudo

**Author's Note:**

> Hojōjutsu (捕縄術) o nawajutsu (縄術): arte marcial tradicional japonés de atar a alguien detenido con una cuerda, del cual deriva el shibari y el kinbaku.
> 
> Nawa: cuerda
> 
> Nawashi: artista de la cuerda
> 
> Shibari: atadura, la acción de atar a alguien
> 
> Kinbaku: atadura tensa, el arte del encordamiento

Era la última vez que apostaba borracho con sus antiguos compañeros de instituto. Ese pensamiento acompañó su suspiro, cuando se vio al fin frente a la gran casona de estilo semi europeo, de unos cuatro pisos de altura en aquella esquina.

–A qué esperan, ¡vamos!– les apuró Sakura, tomando del brazo a un Sasori que se dejó llevar con una felicidad que Deidara creía que no era capaz de experimentar.

Se quedó dubitativo frente a la entrada, hasta que el llamado de sus compañeros lo alertó de nuevo. El simple hecho de recordar que Sasori había aprobado la prenda de Suigetsu, diciendo que el shibari era casi el único tipo de sexo que podía soportar, seguía dándole algo de náuseas y desconfianza extrema, incluso si había investigado un poco sobre el tema.

Estúpidas ideas de Suigetsu. No tenía por qué hacerle caso, pero había perdido una apuesta y su honor estaba en juego. Y ya nunca más se encontraría en esa situación si no volvía a beber de los cócteles que Hidan y Suigetsu preparaban. Que se pudriera su emprendimiento artesanal. No cualquier artesanato era digno de subvención.

Se decidió a salir de ese estado al contemplar la pequeña recepción en la planta baja, aunque con un alto techo que permitía resonar en el lugar una muy suave música de piano. Pagó casi empujado por la brutalidad de Sakura, quien parecía que iba a romper la cámara fotográfica del entusiasmo.

Pasaron al ascensor, donde Sasori comenzó a repetirle las tomas que quería a una molesta Sakura, y Deidara se tapó los oídos al ver que sus amenazas e insultos no hacían mella en la pareja. El incómodo momento no duró más que unos segundos, y al sonar la campanilla Deidara fue el primero en salir despavorido del ascensor. En el primer piso se encontró un amplio vestíbulo circular finamente decorado con maderas japonesas y paredes pintadas con tonalidades de trigo.

Un hombre pequeño y de largo cabello negro atado los esperaba tras el mostrador. Luego de saludarles cortés pero secante, les preguntó si iban todos juntos y a qué Uchiha querrían. Todos se apresuraron en corregirlo, y la pareja fue la primera en tomar la palabra mientras Deidara se preguntaba de dónde le sonaba el rostro del hombre.

Sonrió al recordar al tío Tobirama. Y ahora se venía a enterar con quién andaba el viejo que tanto decía odiar a los Uchiha y le había contagiado un poco de aquella visión cuando conoció a Sasuke.

–¿Está Sasuke?

–¿Está Itachi?

Deidara volteó los ojos para ignorar el leve momento de tensión de la pareja.

–Dijimos Itachi– le corrigió con frialdad Sasori.

–No dijimos nada– retrucó Sakura.

–Están ambos– les corrigió el recepcionista –. Si ambos quieren ser atados, puedo llamar a ambos.

–No– lo cortó Sakura –. Llama a Itachi entonces.

Sasori sonrió satisfecho, aunque escalofriante. Izuna escribió en unas planillas.

–¿Y usted, señor?– preguntó mirando a Deidara.

Vaya si tenía unos ojos igual de fríos que el viejo Tobirama, pensó el rubio.

–Mm, ¿qué tal Sasuke?– sugirió Sakura al cabo de un momento de silencio.

–¿Qué? No– se agitó Deidara, recordando la vez que le partió la cara en la universidad.

–Luego te cuento– le chismeó Sasori a su compañera –. Yo diría Shisui.

–Oh, ¡Shisui es perfecto!– asintió ella.

–Nada de lo que diga este energúmeno, hm– los interrumpió Deidara, que hubiese perdido la apuesta contra Suigetsu no significaba que iba a hacerle caso a todo el mundo –. Escúchame tú, dime cuál es el más impopular de aquí, hm– golpeó la mesa de caoba con fuerza.

La mirada del recepcionista se volvió más fría y pedante de lo normal, incluso que la de Sasuke. Deidara maldijo a todos los Uchiha y al que controlaran el negocio del shibari con el mayor dojo de todo Kioto.

–Uchiha Obito– respondió Izuna sin tener que pensarlo.

–Eew– Sasori compuso una expresión de rechazo, obteniendo malas miradas de todos –. Es que tiene esa cosa– se señaló la mitad de la cara, ganándose un golpe de Sakura.

–Seguro es una de tus locuras– lo reprendió ella.

–No me extrañaría, hm– se cruzó con un suspiro, esperando que toda esa estupidez pasara rápido para ir directo al punto.

–Creo que también está el señor Madara, ¿no es así?– ofreció la chica para ayudar al novato.

A Deidara no le hizo falta recordar _todo_ lo que Tobirama decía sobre ese nombre.

–Dame al tal Obito. Si a Sasori no le gusta, entonces a mí me tiene que caer bien de mínima, hm.

No podía negar que "la cosa" a la que hizo referencia el marionetista le estaba dando curiosidad. Y si lo del shibari no salía bien, quizás si no era demasiado parecido a todos esos vampiros con cara de niños al menos podría intentar seducirlo para tener un pene en el culo y no esa cosa rara de dejarse dominar que parecía gustarle a todas sus amistades.

–Felicitaciones– murmuró el recepcionista, escribiendo una vez más en su planilla.

–¿Uh? ¿Por qué?

Una puerta se abrió y salieron dos hombres haciendo reverencias. Izuna señaló a quien los despedía.

–Señora Haruno, señor Akasuna, pueden pasar con Itachi.

Sasori salió casi como un cometa, pero Sakura se volvió hacia Deidara para darle ánimos.

–Todo va a salir bien. Si no te gusta sólo dilo, nadie hará nada de más– le apretó las manos y se fue, encendiendo antes de tiempo su cámara.

Lo único que Deidara vio fue a un hombre parecido al recepcionista, aunque de rostro más cansado, y una sensación de malestar despertó su instinto. Genial, otro Uchiha que le caía mal, pensó mientras veía al trío desaparecer tras una puerta.

Se volvió hacia el silencioso ser enfrente suyo.

–¿Por qué felicitaciones?

–Es mi sobrino. Pero él se lo explicará mejor. Tome el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, le avisaré de su llegada.

–Prefiero ir por la escalera, hm.

–Como quiera.

Deidara volteó los ojos, tanta cortesía _Uchiha_ le estaba cayendo mal. El tío Tobirama era una desilusión, después de todo.

Se dirigió hacia la amplia escalera circular, acariciando la encerada baranda con una mano para intentar olvidar el leve sudor que comenzaba a incordiarle. Rechistó enojado, él no era ningún cobarde y ni mente cerrada en el sexo como le mentó la sumisa de Suigetsu. Iba a hacer que el tal Obito Especial Uchiha se cayera de culo al verlo avanzar los primeros cinco minutos, y por eso había cargado lo que le dijeron que no hacía falta, condones.

Ya iba a ver el tal Uchiha si no le hacían falta. Después de todo, Deidara estaba pagando por satisfacción o algo así, por lo que estaba decidido a no salir de allí hasta estar completamente saciado.

El último piso tenía una cúpula de cristal desde donde se veía el cielo azul y blanco. Antes de tocar la única puerta visible al frente del final de la escalera, esta se abrió y lo recibió un hombre en yukata petróleo con una suave sonrisa.

–Hola. ¿Deidara? Es un placer. Yo soy Uchiha Obito– se inclinó respetuosamente –. Pasa, por favor.

Posiblemente "la cosa" era la mitad de su rostro lleno de cicatrices, el tipo de "imperfecciones" que Sasori detestaba en las personas. Deidara avanzó habiéndose olvidado de sus habituales frases de cortejo, para darse cuenta que todo en el porte de ese Uchiha lo hacía completamente distinto a esos muñecos con rostro de bebé vampíricos que había conocido hasta hacía instantes.

Era más alto de la norma, de espalda y pecho amplios, quijadas muy rectas y el cabello bien corto. Evidentemente, rompía con la imagen que daban todos los Uchiha, aunque no dejaba de tener esos ojos totalmente negros.

Pero esos ojos lo miraron con calidez desde el primer momento, y Deidara supo, que afortunadamente no estaba ante un Uchiha común y corriente.

* * *

–Veo que viniste con ropa holgada, eso es bueno– le halagó el hombre, observando los shorts desteñidos del chico y su pupera celeste a juego.

El chico, de ojos más celestes aún, le devolvió una mirada curiosa.

–Yo prefiero que mis clientes estén con ropas cómodas y no apretadas, para eso están las cuerdas– se explicó Obito, tomando un cordel de varios metros.

Un minúsculo cambio en los ojos de su cliente, sensibilidad desarrollada con los años de profesión, le indicaron cierta incomodidad.

–¿Es tu primera vez en el kinbaku shibari?– preguntó intentando no sonar ni superior ni condescendiente.

El rubio asintió mudamente. Ni loco le iba a confesar que era demasiado orgulloso como para dejar pasar una apuesta que hizo borracho.

–Bien, bien– hablaba tan suave, que a Deidara le hubiese gustado molestase con él –. ¿Puedo saber cómo te sientes? Nervioso, tenso, curioso… cualquier cosa estará bien– le sonrió, intentando transmitirle confianza.

Deidara se quedó parado enfrente suyo, mirándolo para olvidarse de la aprehensión que le causaba la cuerda entre sus grandes manos desiguales.

–Tenso– respondió cuando al fin se dio cuenta –. Creo que me he puesto un poco duro, hm– reconoció intentando esconder la pena en un ademán directo a su hombro.

Pero Obito ya estaba allí, al lado suyo.

–¿Te gustaría un masaje en los hombros?– ofreció –. Antes que nada, debes saber que no haremos nada que no quieras– los bellos ojos se abrieron en interés –. Eso, hasta que comience la práctica. Si es que así lo decides– aclaró finalmente.

–Espera, ¿durante esta cosa vas a hacerme cosas que no quiera? Eso es ilegal, hm– Deidara comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo para escapar del hombre que hacía lo mismo, a menor velocidad.

–Verás, en el shibari las personas se entregan ante una especie de punto interno– su voz cercana parecía más suave que al principio, casi arrulladora –. Que es mi tarea descubrir. Lo que descubra a partir de allí será historia de ambos.

Las manos se posaron casi etéreas sobre los hombros del rubio, transmitiéndoles una agradable temperatura corporal. Deidara se quedó quieto, intrigado por la sensación y las palabras de Obito. El masaje comenzó muy suavemente, casi logrando aflojarlo al instante.

Deidara se puso más duro a propósito.

–Como ahora– la voz susurraba a su espalda, mientras las manos comenzaban a presionar ciertos putos y se deslizaban por su cuello –. Pero si toco aquí…– Obito presionó dos puntos, y los hombros de Deidara cayeron, al tiempo que se le escapaba un suspiro de cansancio liberado –. … Te ablandas.

Deidara sólo abrió los ojos para mirar con enojo las ventanas de cristal y la gran ciudad allí fuera.

–¿Quieres sentarte o arrodillarte mientras te hago el masaje y te explico lo que es shibari?– Obito detuvo su tarea, mirándole al rostro –. Si al final de mi explicación sigue sin interesarte, podrás irte sin problemas.

Deidara lo miró, acostumbrándose a su insolente pero aún misteriosa cercanía.

–Es un buen trato, aunque pagué mucho por esta sesión, hm– frunció el ceño.

Obito se alejó un poco de él.

–No quiero que te sientas presionado a permanecer si no quieres. Si el dinero es un problema, yo te lo devolveré centavo por centavo de mi bolsillo.

–Oye…

–No, por favor, déjame ofrecértelo– levantó una mano para rechazar cualquier intento de compensación del otro –. Estás en una buena ocasión– le sonrió.

Deidara decidió que se quedaría a por el masaje en cuanto se sacara su siguiente duda.

–El recepcionista me felicitó por elegirte, a pesar de que pedí expresamente por el menos popular de aquí– disfrutó ver la primera vulnerabilidad del otro hombre, se puso colorado como un tomate y se rascó la nuca con una risilla nerviosa –. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

–Bueno…– Obito no estaba demasiado asombrado por la actitud de su tío, después de todo compartir cumpleaños hizo que fuera el único miembro de la familia en mimarlo un poco.

A nivel Uchiha, por supuesto. Una vez por año y con escenas de por medio.

–Es mi último día trabajando, hoy me retiro para siempre de la profesión– la expresión de sorpresa se tiñó de una pizca de curiosidad que se le antojó adorable –. Por eso dije que sólo atendería a un solo cliente, para tomarme todo el tiempo del mundo sin tener que apurarme por otros turnos, eso… Mancha la experiencia– gesticuló estirando sus largos dedos.

A Deidara le gustó el cambio en el tono de voz y el que ese hombre pareciera que tenía algo para contar.

Avanzó hacia la gran alfombra de pelusa artificial que le había sido señalada, y se arrodilló sobre ella, procurando mantenerse algo alejado de un curioso círculo de acero que colgaba de un soporte del techo.

Obito lo siguió, subiéndose un poco los pantalones antes de arrodillarse detrás suyo para iniciar un masaje. Justo cuando iba a pedirle permiso para correrle el cabello, Deidara lo hizo, descubriendo su espalda. Obito empezó el masaje con suavidad, estudiando la piel rosácea con atención.

Como no quería mostrarse destensado tan rápido, Deidara prefirió hablar.

–Y, ¿por qué te retiras? ¿No eres joven acaso? Supongo que te desilusionará que me vaya justo en tu último día, hm– lo probó.

Obito sonrió, feliz de que la dinámica fluyera bien desde el comienzo. Era algo que toda persona desearía en su último día de trabajo.

–Hoy creo que ya toqué toda la intimidad que pude llegar a concebir en cada encuentro, a pesar de que cada uno es único– comenzó explicando –. Quizás sepas que el oficio de los Uchiha es hereditario; ya en el siglo XVII el clan era uno de los encargados de la rama más importante del Hojōjutsu de Kioto.

El cuerpo del muchacho perdió un poco de su relajación. Deidara se estaba interesando en su relato.

–Creí que ya no quedaban familias que recordaran su linaje desde el período Edo, hm. Espero no me estés mintiendo.

A Obito se le escapó una pequeña risita.

–¿Por qué lo haría? Verás que ese es el oficio de mi familia. Pero cuando era adolescente, no quería saber nada con ello– le seguiría contando cosas de su intimidad para que se relajara. A fin de cuentas, él también quería disfrutar de su último día, resultara que terminara practicando shibari o no.

–Se vuelve interesante. ¿Cómo te lavaron el cerebro?

Obito se mordió los labios pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

–Accedí a aprender el arte de preparar las cuerdas de yute. Parecía que iba a extinguirse ese arte en la familia luego de mi padre y mi tío, el que viste afuera. Y como no destacaba en nada en los estudios, pensé que si me entrenaba en ese camino artesanal todo estaría bien para mí.

Deidara se dio la vuelta un instante.

–¿Eres artesano?

Los ojos de Obito se volvieron esquivos antes de bajarlos, volviendo al masaje mientras se sonrojaba otro poco. Un destello de dolor visual y unos cuantos crujidos volvieron a Deidara a su sitio y profundizaron su estado de relajación, quejido mediante.

–Disculpa. Ser artesano de las cuerdas es una visión que me gusta darme a mí mismo. No sabría qué responderte si estuviese ante un artesano de verdad, pero en poco tiempo heredé la tarea de trabajar el yute y preparar todas las cuerdas que se usan en este edificio y con las que practica el dojo familiar. La enseñanza no está abierta al público– un último crujido y Deidara dejó de quejarse para casi desmoronarse.

Obito lo tomó de los brazos, conteniéndose a empezar acariciarlo.

–Pero estar cada vez más en contacto con las cuerdas me hizo comprender que nunca sería bueno en ellas si no aprendía a usarlas. Si trabajas el material, también debes-

–Entenderlo, hm– Deidara salió a duras penas de su relajo.

Obito se contuvo, gratamente sorprendido.

–Exacto. ¿Eres trabajador manual?

Deidara sonrió pensando en la cantidad de cosas que era capaz de hacer bien con las manos.

–Escultor, hm. Actualmente estoy en una fase con la arcilla blanca.

Obito se dejó impresionar.

–Vaya, no lo hubiera creído…

–¿A no?– Deidara volvió a enderezarse un poco, dándose la vuelta para clavarle una mirada socarrona.

Obito no era consciente de sí cuando le tomó la nuca y volvió a los masajes, haciéndole callar.

–No me malinterpretes. Ahora mismo puedo sentir algo de vergüenza al haber hablado de ese modo frente a un artista más…

–No vayas a decir ortodoxo, hm.

Obito sonrió. Le gustaba la rebeldía de ese hombre.

–Así que empecé la práctica para convertirme en maestro a los dieciocho, y hoy tengo cuarenta. Creo que veintidós años es suficiente, me gustaría condensar todo lo que aprendí en tratados con mi propia visión del shibari, y quedarme sólo encargado de la preparación de las cuerdas hasta que alguno de los más jóvenes del clan se decida a aprender el arte del encordado.

Aunque las manos hábiles de Obito le relajaban en cualquier punto de su cuello, espalda y hombros, Deidara se resistía a adormilarse mientras escuchaba el relato.

–Tengo treinta y uno y no me retiraría hasta el día de mi muerte. ¿Cómo puedes decir que un par de décadas son suficientes para conocer todo tu arte?

Obito se detuvo, su corazón acelerándose.

Bueno, de eso también había aprendido que podía tratarse el shibari, o al menos como él lo había desarrollado.

–Agoté toda la intimidad que tenía para ofrecer en cada encuentro, y creo que podría seguir haciéndolo así siempre– bajó sus manos a los brazos desnudos de Deidara, acariciándolos con demasiada suavidad, hasta sacarle escalofríos en la piel.

La respiración de Deidara se agitó de un momento a otro.

–Pero a estas alturas preferiría volver a intentarlo con el amor, el convencional, de nuevo– confesó.

Deidara se quedó quieto mientras veía las manos de Obito bajar por sus antebrazos hasta posarse sobre las suyas, tórridas.

–No me digas que siempre fuiste un romántico teniendo que trabajar en cosas kink, hm– se burló.

Obito compuso un puchero.

–Tampoco pude crear una escuela grande en torno a un shibari sin público, sé que es lo contrario a la tradición, pero… Quería crear experiencias más íntimas y eso no es lo que la mayoría de los clientes quiere– ni lo que su padre aprobaba –. De hecho, es una agradable sorpresa el que hayas venido sin fotógrafos. Te confieso que me ayuda a concentrarme más en mi entrega el que sólo seamos dos.

Deidara deseó que esas manos que corrían tortuosas por sus brazos que se sentían fríos cada vez que se alejaban, volvieran a posarse sobre las suyas.

–Por eso Sakura llevaba una cámara, hm.

–¿Disculpa?

–Unos amigos. Vinieron de a dos, una con una cámara.

–Ah, sí, es lo que se acostumbra. Aunque otros prefieren sólo apreciar sin grabaciones.

Ya sabía a quién mentarle el voyeurismo a la cara, pensó Deidara.

–No lo sabía. De todos modos, tampoco me llama la atención, hm– respondió frunciendo una mueca.

A Obito no le pasó desapercibido.

–Bueno, aunque estoy acostumbrado a todo, así me gusta más. No con todos los clientes es fácil encontrar la intimidad, no para todos está hecha la observación. Quise intentar algunas renovaciones en ese aspecto, pero…– se calló, se estaba entregando demasiado y no podía aburrir a su cliente.

Después de todo, Deidara aún estaba decidiendo si le daba una oportunidad a la experiencia o no. Aunque en su fuero interno algo dentro suyo comenzaba a pujar en dirección a desear que se quedara, hacía años que no venía un cliente novato y sin testigos, y ni siquiera recordaba a alguien con una atmósfera tan reactiva, como si la simple idea de todo le molestase.

Se preguntó con mayor curiosidad qué hacía ese escultor allí.

–No es un lugar para trascender tu arte tal como quisieras, ¿hm? Deberías abrir tu propio dojo– Deidara se cansó de estar arrodillado, y decidió sentarse con las piernas cruzadas.

Obito lo observó de arriba abajo una vez más, olvidándose por un momento que la familia prohibía aquello.

–De todos modos, ya te conté cuál es mi principal límite, el que no empujaré más.

Una breve ráfaga le trajo historias inconclusas y no correspondidas. Él quería creer que todavía había amor esperando allí afuera para lanzarse una vez más en su persecución.

La ráfaga se fue.

Deidara parpadeó, intentando asimilar todo lo que escuchó, pero le costaba recordar debido a las manos mágicas de ese hombre. Era maravilloso encontrar artistas manuales así, pensó acariciándose el hombro.

Obito se permitió sentarse arrodillado enfrente suyo.

–¿Hay un límite que quieras empujar, Deidara?– le preguntó mirándolo con firme delicadeza a los ojos –. Recuerda que esto no es bondage, no estoy aquí para dominarte mediante inmovilización.

Deidara alzó una ceja.

–¿Y para qué son las cuerdas, si no son para inmovilizar?– desconfió.

–Para encordarte, shibari, y el kinbaku para causar presiones estratégicas que te eroticen. Pero completamente inmovilizado no me sirves, a menos que quieras eso, y aun así esto es mucho más. Yo no estoy aquí para humillarte para mi placer.

La necesidad de saber se disparó el Deidara. Obito podía verlo, en la boca y los ojos unos milímetros más abiertos que antes, en los puños de las manos con dedos movedizos.

–Escucha, no soy entendido en esto. Pero no me gustan nada de cosas sado, que me sometan ni anda por el estilo, ¿entiendes?– le lanzó.

Otra de esas sonrisas que lo indignaban y lo mantenían en vilo.

–Te entiendo. De todos modos, no soy sadista y eso no es lo que practicamos aquí– vio que los hombros se relajaban otra vez –. Pero, si me permites la pregunta… Si creías que eso era el shibari, ¿por qué estás aquí?

Nulo, Deidara bajó la cabeza.

Descubrió que la apuesta no tenía nada que ver, y ese hombre encantador parecía desnudarlo ante su propia mente sin necesidad de volver a tocarlo siquiera.

Sacudió la cabeza, indignado con sus pensamientos, para encontrarlo sonriéndole con ternura.

–Qué me estás viendo– se defendió enseguida, haciéndole reír. Se frustró más.

–Lo único que te puedo prometer, es que si te quedas se irá por unas horas toda esa tensión que no me dejas sacarte del modo tradicional.

Deidara parpadeó.

–No ha nacido quien sea capaz de lograrlo, hm.

Obito levantó las manos en son de paz.

–Tranquilo, kibaku shibari no es para pelear. Es sólo para recordarnos que hasta la persona más dura tiene un punto de desmoronamiento detrás de sus corazas.

Deidara se sintió desafiado.

–¿Así que eso crees, eh?

–No lo creo, es así– admitió con simpleza el maestro –. Tarde o temprano, se encuentra el punto de cada persona. Es sólo cuestión de conocer cómo están los meridianos de la persona en cuestión.

–Pues te reto a que lo intentes sin fracasar en el intento, hm. Yo soy muy dominante.

Ahora fue Obito el que lo contempló asombrado.

–Espera, dijiste que te quedarías si te convencía. No te estaba retando ni nada por el estilo.

–No me importa, no soy de los que se echa atrás, hm.

–Deidara, me has pagado por esto, yo no estoy de acuerdo en establecer una competencia…– comenzó a abochornarse.

Su cliente le estaba contendiendo. Jamás le había pasado aquello.

Deidara no entendía nada de la dinámica, y no le parecía ético meterlo en la práctica hasta que no estuviera seguro de que realmente lo quisiera.

Por mucho que le llamara la atención, tendría que disuadirlo, protegerlo.

–¿Dices que no necesitas humillarme, y que no eres un sádico refinado? Entonces muéstrame cuál demonios es tu arte de una vez, hm.

–Deidara, creo que lo mejor sería relajarnos…

–¡Ya déjate con eso de relajar a cada rato, hm!

Obito suspiró, rendido por primera vez antes de empezar con su oficio.

–No podré empezar nada si no colaboras– explicó con paciencia.

Y para su desconcierto, el rubio se paró, se abrió los shorts y los tiró por el suelo, quedándose en bóxer negros enfrente suyo.

–Aquí tienes mi colaboración, hm– escupió con los brazos sobre la cintura desnuda.

Boquiabierto, Obito se había tildado siguiendo la trayectoria del short. De uno de los bolsillos traseros se asomaba una tira de preservativos.

–No usamos eso aquí– señaló los profilácticos, para luego mirar al chico semidesnudo enfrente suyo, intentando mantenerle la mirada en la belleza de sus ojos y no en el resto de sus encantos corporales.

Deidara se coloreó brevemente.

–Oh, vamos– lo molestó.

–No, en serio– Obito comenzaba a abochornarse de nuevo.

–No me vengas con que no te tiras a tus clientes, hm.

–¿¡Qué!?– no entendía por qué no lo estaba echando ya mismo del dojo –. Deidara, mira, no se hace eso en kibaku shibari. No todo es… meter y sacar, ya sabes– le explicó juntando sus palmas a modo de rezo.

–Pero todo termina en meter y sacar. ¿Y qué me dices después del trabajo?

–¡Tampoco!– se agitó más, su corazón entrando en taquicardia.

–Hmm…

–Bueno, al menos yo jamás lo hice. Y no se supone que un maestro deba hacerlo jamás– explicó con seriedad Obito, frunciendo el ceño por primera vez.

Deidara se sintió un poco incómodo ante su torpeza.

–Bueno, entonces deja de mirar hacia allá, mira acá y empecemos de una vez, hm– lo espoleó para intentar superar el papelón.

Muy lejos de allí, a Suigetsu le dieron agruras.

* * *

–¿Y?

–Sigues estando muy rígido.

Deidara se convenció de que había ido a parar a un lugar de locos cuando Obito le tomó de la mano y comenzó a girar lentamente hasta imponer un extraño ritmo de baile.

–Pero qué– exclamó, y se tropezó cuando el otro subió la velocidad –. ¡Qué haces…!

Obito le tomó con la otra mano de la espalda y acercándolo más a su cuerpo, siguió bailando hasta hacerlo marearse.

Deidara comenzó a carcajearse.

–¡Ey!

Obito rio y lo alzó de la cintura, quitándole el aliento.

Las quejas de Deidara se acabaron, estaba riendo.

Obito lo bajó, sintiendo el cosquilleo de la piel sintética bajo sus pies desnudos.

–¿Mejor así?– le preguntó con suavidad, sus ojos comenzando a brillar al ver que Deidara soltaba una carcajada desde lo más profundo de su abdomen –. Perfecto.

Deidara apenas si estaba superando el mareo cuando un chasquido y un leve raspón se sintieron contra la parte desnuda de su espalda, debajo de su top. De repente caía arrodillado al suelo, frente a un Obito que también se arrodillaba y le apretaba con unas cuerdas sacadas de vaya a saber dónde, dándole escalofríos en la cintura.

Ahora tenía su rostro encima del suyo, a escasos centímetros, y era observado atentamente, como si su cara mereciera una inspección eterna.

Obito volvió a apretar la cuerda contra los riñones de Deidara y el escultor se halló enseguida frente al pecho descubierto que mostraba la oscura yukata.

Pero no fue esa visión la que le hizo quedarse inmóvil en su lugar, los brazos muertos a sus costados, sino la impresión de cómo con tan poco movimiento de cuerdas Obito había logrado aquello.

La cuerda comenzó a correr suavemente contra su piel y le pareció que producía un sonido especial que se unió a una fuerte inspiración de Obito. Deidara cerró los ojos y ya había entregado su cuello al extraño.

Obito mantuvo la cuerda en su mano derecha, mientras la izquierda corría por uno de los brazos caídos del más joven hasta llegar a la muñeca derecha.

Acarició, tocó, y donde sus dedos le gritaron, apretó.

El ceño de Deidara se frunció, y enseguida la muñeca fue encordada con suavidad. El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido, para cerrarlos de nuevo al sentir un abrazo del Uchiha.

El calor de ese hombre era insoportable, y se perdió en él mientras Obito le echaba parte de su propio peso, tocando aún sus brazos desnudos.

Fue el turno del codo derecho de Deidara de unirse a la muñeca prisionera, con la soga doblándole el brazo con sutileza, pero firmemente, en una tensión provisoria que estaba probando Obito.

Le agradó ver que no había resistencia, pero aun así siguió buscando otros lugares que le hablaran. Se echó encima de Deidara, aplastándolo contra la alfombra mientras las rodillas del joven se doblaban en un ángulo tenso debido a la presión.

Obito siguió recorriendo y presionando, buscando hasta dónde podría soportar. Finalmente le liberó el codo, pero se fue a apretarle la palma de la mano libre con la intención de la zarpa de un tigre.

Deidara movió su cabeza e intentó mirarlo, y antes de que pudiera acomodar las piernas para tener más comodidad, Obito las presionó más con las suyas; le sostuvo con mayor fuerza la palma contra el piso y comenzó a trazar la forma de un anudamiento primario en torno a la hermosa mano derecha.

Apenas tuvo a los confundidos ojos celestes sobre sus carbones, enrolló la muñeca un par de veces y terminó por atarla a su hombro, logrando que la postura de Deidara se contorsionara levemente hacia la derecha. Le apretó aún más la mano izquierda contra el hombro, arrastrándole el brazo hasta la cabeza. Cuando Deidara quiso quejarse, se elevó sobre los músculos de sus brazos aplastándole el hombro izquierdo, haciendo que los omóplatos del joven se estiraran entre la torsión del lado derecho y la presión del izquierdo.

Deidara volvió a mirarle con una muda queja en sus cejas, y Obito abandonó la presión para tomarle del hombro izquierdo y levantarlo hacia sí.

Deidara abrió su boca al ver que se acercaba a aquel hombre imponente en yukata encima suyo, pero enseguida su cadera torcida tiró dolorosamente por su espalda y Obito casi lo estampó en el suelo, aunque era increíble la ruda suavidad con la que se manejaba a veces.

El moreno supo que era tiempo de dejar las piernas de Deidara en paz, y se concentró en masajearle los hombros elevándolos del suelo hacia sí para volver a estamparlos con suavidad varias veces, hasta lograr un vaivén que comenzó a sacarle suspiros a su cliente.

Los labios se abrían con sensualidad pidiendo a gritos por él, y Obito bajó a besarle muy suavemente la mejilla.

Deidara se torció con fuerza hacia esos pequeños ósculos, y entonces Obito supo cuál era el próximo lugar donde atar. El brazo derecho entero de Deidara fue atado doblado sobre sí mismo y comenzó a preparar los próximos cordajes para que fueran detrás de su espalda, girándolo de costado contra la alfombra.

La tela le hizo cosquillas en las mejillas y los muslos desnudos, y mientras se preguntaba qué diablos estaba pasando, algo adentro suyo comenzó a desbordarse cuando la cuerda se apretó un poco alrededor de su brazo y se enredó en un nudo en su largo cabello. Ahora Obito estaba arrodillado encima suyo, él boca abajo en el piso, mientras sentía cómo el anudamiento comenzaba a apurarse sobre su espalda y se acercaba peligrosamente hacia su brazo izquierdo.

Se agitó, previendo que sus brazos serían atados por completo a su espalda, pero el momento no llegó.

Obito se arrodilló, y tiró de un nudo especialmente duro que conformó con la cuerda y el largo cabello a la altura de los omóplatos.

Deidara acabó arrodillado hacia atrás contra su torso, y fue en ese momento en que fue movido con delicadeza como un perro hacia atrás cuando aquella sensación desbordante terminó por inundarlo.

Obito le pasó la mano libre por debajo de la garganta, acariciándole los labios y las mejillas.

Deidara descubrió que tenía el brazo izquierdo aún libre, y se colgó de un abrazo a su cuello. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y supo que Obito no había mentido cuando le dijo que todas las personas tienen un punto de desmoronamiento.

No podía creer que hubiera encontrado el suyo tan rápido, pero el descubrimiento era gozoso en lugar de ser una herida a su orgullo. Benditos fueran los cuarentones entrados en experiencia.

Cuando los dedos se asomaron a su boca, no opuso resistencia al abrirla.

Obito le masajeó la lengua y recorrió sus labios tal como podría hacerlo con su falo, pero deteniéndose a cada momento en donde Deidara salivaba más. Su boca era hermosa y podría recorrerla por siglos hasta verla volverse más y más roja debido al toqueteo de sus dedos.

Se ocupó de revisar la respiración del torso, que se veía agitado bajo el pequeño top celeste, y enseguida quiso saber si podría agitarlo más.

Se sentó e hizo que Deidara se asentara entre sus piernas abiertas. Como el chico parecía soportar bien la atadura de un único brazo, se dedicó a recorrerle torso y brazo libre con manos considerablemente firmes, buscando sentir la respiración arrebatarse debido a su trato. Los pezones de Deidara se endurecieron tras la tela y Obito bajó a olerle el cuello desnudo, ante lo cual el escultor comenzó a agitarse como pidiendo por más.

Obito sólo hizo caso del lenguaje que Deidara aún no comprendía de su cuerpo, lo acostó sobre el lado anudado y terminó por aprisionarle con leve tensión el brazo libre a la espalda. Ató luego las manos entre sí, y finalmente los dedos índices entre ellos.

Deidara exhaló una especie de gemido en ese instante, y Obito sacó de su chaqueta marcial otra cuerda que fue tensando poco a poco contra la boca abierta. Deidara se aquietó enseguida y su cuerpo tembló, sin saber que experimentaba una primera bajada de la tensión. Obito le siguió palpando el pulso en muñecas y tobillos, y como la situación fuera viento en popa, se permitió jugar con la cuerda en distintas posiciones sobre la boca de Deidara, hasta descubrir que el chico quería morderla.

Le dejó hacerlo apenas con suavidad, no dispuesto a que dañara un material que debía permanecer encremado para no lastimarle la delicada piel. Una vez se aseguró de que Deidara comenzaba a disfrutar el mordisqueo de la cuerda, se la quitó de entre los labios. El rubio estiró su cabeza en búsqueda de su juguete, pero sólo encontró el aire.

Obito puso su izquierda sobre la sien desnuda del escultor, apretándole la cara contra el suelo hasta verlo colorearse un poco.

Deidara lanzó un suspiro agitado, y al cabo de un rato de permanecer inmóvil en esa posición, quiso mover sus piernas para escapar. Obito lo abrazó por detrás, echándolo contra su pecho de nuevo para acunarlo hacia atrás y hacia adelante, observando cómo las largas pestañas con rímel temblaban críticamente hasta humedecerse. Tomó el nudo entre sus omóplatos y el cabello, y lo empujó hacia delante, quedando Deidara arrodillado con la frente sobre el suelo. Sintió cómo un nudo se ajustaba certero y veloz sobre ese punto del que Obito parecía gustar moverlo a su antojo, y enseguida la cuerda le sorprendió recorriendo una de sus piernas hasta llegar a su tobillo derecho.

La palma de su pie fue presionada de manera deliciosa, provocándole una relajación masiva pese a la incomodidad de la postura. Obito probó apretándole la pierna de distintos modos, para finalmente convencerse de atar una tercera cuerda en el muslo regordete, apretando con gusto al ver la carne inflarse sensualmente. Deidara intentó mirarlo, sintiéndose como si fuera a recibir un beso negro, pero era sólo un amarre en la parte superior del muslo. Ahora su tobillo era aprisionado definitivamente, y de esa cuerda Obito fue directo a la del muslo para atar tobillo contra muslo, probando hasta dónde la flexibilidad de Deidara se lo permitía.

Se lo permitía bastante, por lo que procuró que la tensión fuese bastante alta. Observaba atentamente que el otro no mostrara indicios de quejas e incomodidades, intentando sofrenar su impulso de seguir atándolo abajo suyo hasta tenerlo en trance bajo sus ojos.

Acarició sus muslos sintiendo la diferencia de temperaturas entre la pierna libre y la anudada, y antes de pasar a la siguiente lo dio vuelta con suavidad, dejándolo boca arriba.

La expresión de Deidara ya era bellísimamente sexual, como pidiéndole por más, y hechizado fue a acariciarle desde el cuello hasta el ombligo, cuidando siempre de pasar por encima de su ropa. Podía sentir ya la vida interior que ocultaba la caja torácica, el corazón agitado y el flujo de la sangre, los pulmones moviéndose como peces ante su toque. Sus dedos se alejaron con bastante rapidez luego de pasar del top al suave ombligo, dispuesto a no entretenerse en lo superficial. Le rodeó la cintura con ambos brazos y puso a ambos de pie, soportando casi todo el peso de Deidara que apenas si necesitó saltar con su pierna libre.

Obito lo tenía ya bajo uno de los soportes colgantes de la habitación, y tomó las dos cuerdas que mejor había dejado atadas cuando llegó a ese último día de trabajo. Levantó a Deidara de la base de las nalgas y enseguida el rubio le rodeó la cadera con la pierna izquierda, mientras su muslo aprisionado derecho era sostenido con firme pulso por el aparejador.

Con el brazo libre Obito fue encordando las cuerdas colgantes al nudo de la espalda, y mientras se miraban a los ojos, Deidara se preguntó en un breve halo de consciencia cómo lograba hacer esas cosas y mantenerlo en esa postura. Le pareció sentir una erección pujando a través del hakama al tiempo que un nuevo nudo tensaba un poco más su espalda, dividiendo su cuerpo en dos: entre sus nalgas la erección, en su espalda la dulce amenaza de una insegura suspensión. Las dos sensaciones se unieron en el centro de su cuerpo, en su vientre, haciéndolo hervir, y al tiempo que suspiró fue liberado, flotando boca abajo en un pequeño vaivén atado a su espalda, muñecas y tobillo derecho.

El piso peludo bajo suyo le pareció vivificante, y su pulso se aceleró un instante antes de caer de nuevo al sentir que dos manos atrapaban su tobillo izquierdo.

Obito le hamacó con suavidad, observando las hebras de cabello sueltas desplazarse doradas y resplandecientes en juego con las luces de la tarde y los colores cálidos de la habitación. Dispuesto a darle más a su amante de esa eternidad, besó y mordió el talón, arrancándole un suspiro. Con sus dedos siguió jugueteando con la perfecta curva del arco que cada vez podía manipular más, y mientras Deidara se balanceaba por sus movimientos, le separó uno a uno todos los dedos del pie, observó con yemas trémulas cómo se doblaban y estiraban sobre sí mismos, quiso mantenerlos separados con sus propios extremos. Le lamió el arco, escuchando cómo la respiración ajena se aceleraba casi imperceptiblemente, y se comió el dedo gordo del pie.

Los ojos de Deidara se dieron la vuelta, quedándose los párpados temblorosos mientras los ojos se congelaban en blanco. Sentía la boca húmeda y caliente mojarle todos los dedos, eran succionados, besados con pasión, como nunca antes lo habían besado en ningún lugar. Los dientes le rasparon en unas suaves mordidas, y una dulce sonrisa que no se iría comenzó a dibujarse en su boca, cada vez más perdido en aquel umbral casi desconocido que comenzaba a extenderse en el tiempo.

Obito se entretuvo unos segundos más observando cómo el vello de aquella pierna se estremecía, y luego soltó a Deidara con un leve empuje, dejándolo hamacarse en el aire. Saboreó la distancia entre ambos, en silencio y sin hacer nada más que mirar cómo reaccionaba el cuerpo ante la presión de los nudos. Haciéndole sentir su poder con su ausencia.

Deidara intentó mirar hacia atrás, logrando apenas que las cuerdas suspendidas giraran sobre su eje. Con silenciosos pasos, Obito se ocultó; no necesitaba conectar con los ojos azules para saber que clamaban con deseo por él. Ya podía comenzar a sentirlos incluso si no hacían contacto visual. Dejó a Deidara intentar estirarse aletargado un rato, y luego volvió a aparecer en escena, para tirar suavemente de la pantorrilla izquierda hacia sí.

Caminó en un círculo marcha atrás, siempre sosteniéndolo con suavidad. Le acarició con lentitud el músculo gemelo, de arriba hacia abajo. Se lo besó castamente, y siguió caminando en reversa, enredando las cuerdas sobre sí mismas bajo el soporte del techo.

Al poco lo soltó despacio, para ver cómo un Deidara suspendido empezaba a girar con cada vez mayor velocidad, los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa pacífica. Le dejó ser libre, volando mientras los áureos flecos planeaban sobre su cabeza como una aureola casi mística. Pero un arrebato le hizo interrumpir ese vuelo libre, avanzando para detenerlo un con tranquilidad, restándole velocidad en el giro. Le recorrió con manos superficiales desde la punta del pie libre hasta los hombros y el cuello, y sosteniéndoselo, comprobó que no se estuviera forzando. Le acarició las mejillas y las orejas, y otra vez, sonriente y con los ojos cerrados, Deidara se estiró lo suficiente como para tratar de alcanzar su boca.

Obito respiró al lado de los labios entreabiertos, y el tiempo se detuvo mientras lo sostenía con firmeza y exploraba en círculos la zona de su cuello. Ahí estaba su latir, allí pudo sentir la sangre de Deidara recorrer sinuosa las curvaturas; sus ojos oscuros relampaguearon y se cerraron, logrando compartir un poco del éxtasis y el trance en que estaba sumido el último de sus compañeros. Acercando imperceptibles sus labios, los posó contra la carótida expuesta y fue capaz de sentir el dulce hervor de la sangre a través de la piel, y la sangre le hablaba y le clamaba, clamaba por él.

Le besó el cuello hasta debajo de la oreja, mientras Deidara suspiraba quedamente en lo que se lo permitía su profundo trance. Lentamente se fue separando para no hacerle sentir una gran angustia, y buscando una cuerda sobre la alfombra, fue hacia la pierna libre, para terminar lo que había empezado.

Besó el tobillo que iba envolviendo, y luego fue probando distintas presiones entre la pantorrilla y el muslo, viendo cómo y hasta qué punto su cuerda podía marcar de inmediato la piel de Deidara. Allí donde percibió que se formarían unas sensuales marcas, fue pasando con caballerosa firmeza la cuerda, hasta ir completando en nudos el agarre de la pierna doblada sobre sí. La respiración de Deidara se agitaba de a momentos, producto de sus últimas resistencias.

Cuando ató con otra cuerda los tobillos entre sí, y estos a las muñecas, sostuvo con amor el ombligo que se inflaba y desinflaba de aire, exponiendo cada tanto las costillas. Se quedó allí, habituándose a su ritmo, sin poder desprenderse de su hechizo. A la vez que el cuerpo ahora totalmente atado y suspendido de Deidara comenzaba a girar perezosamente, mientras el hombre sentía cómo se soltaba su ser desde la línea de su espalda, su energía se intentaba liberar hacia sus extremidades y allí encontraba las cuerdas y los nudos, en donde se mezclaba, se confundía antes de acabar fluyendo libre por extraños caminos y su espalda, sus tensiones y todos sus pesos físicos e inmateriales comenzaban a soltarse desde las cuerdas suspensorias hasta caer al piso, a los pies desnudos de su aparejador, el hombre que lograba todo eso en él.

Tuvo el leve presentimiento de aquello, y gimió casi inaudible llamando por Obito. Allí estaban sus caricias que le ponían la piel de gallina de nuevo, listas para atenderlo, recorriéndolo tan educadamente, pero a la vez haciéndole sentir como si tuviera la capacidad para tocar su alma y su corazón. Sus ojos idos y parpadeantes apenas eran conscientes de cuando la silueta interrumpía la luz de la habitación, y se activaban lo suficiente cuando el rostro marcado pasaba enfrente suyo. Entonces inspiraba con fuerza, sintiendo la presión en su ombligo, y el olor de Obito se enterraba hasta lo más profundo de sus células.

Unas palabras que no pudo entender le fueron susurradas al oído. Sólo le llegó el tono del murmullo, como la voz de un amante apasionado. El murmullo se repitió indefinidamente en su cabeza y en su corazón, como en un bucle, hipnotizándolo más de lo que ya estaba.

Quedándose allí.

Obito se distanció un poco, le tomó de la mejilla y se la apretó, abriéndole la boca.

El suspiro sensual enardeció su pecho.

Deidara se quedó al fin quieto, completamente tranquilo a su merced.

Obito se arrodilló enfrente suyo para contemplarlo mejor. Apenas si se atrevió a acariciar su rostro y el extraño fleco. Era tan hermoso, y por un momento le dolió recordar que era solo un cliente.

Parpadeó confuso, él jamás se desconcentraba del momento presente en una sesión, sino que se entregaba por completo al bienestar de sus clientes.

Su leve indecisión fue sentida en la mejilla de Deidara, quien abrió un poco sus ojos para conectar con él, pero seguía en trance, sin poder observarlo realmente. Obito se puso de pie nuevamente, sintiendo cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

Sosteniendo con el pie una cuerda atada a un saliente de la pared, la pasó por debajo del cuerpo flotante de Deidara. La meció horizontalmente, causándole cosquillas en el trance. Luego la pasó desde el pecho hacia el hombro y el cuello, para devolverla hacia donde venía, por sobre toda la espalda del escultor.

Una vez la cuerda llegaba a los bóxer negros, la pasó por entre las nalgas y la apretó al perineo. Rodeó con cuidado sus duros genitales, y la envolvió un par de veces alrededor de la cintura ajustándola con fuerza, antes de volverla a pasar por la línea del trasero y terminar haciendo un enorme nudo justo frente al perineo.

El cuerpo entero de Deidara comenzó a temblar sin parar, y sus ojos en blanco comenzaron a moverse descontrolados, mientras comenzaba a tener un orgasmo sin eyaculación.

Obito lo sujetaba de las cuerdas y lo iba moviendo en un lento círculo, sosteniéndolo desde abajo con sus antebrazos mientras sentía todo el bello cuerpo temblar. Se le erizó la piel a él también de sentir el bombeo de energía del cuerpo del otro, como si fuera su propio cuerpo, y con los ojos entrecerrados dejó que sus manos buscaran solas las zonas más erógenas del chico.

Se colaron levemente por el ombligo desnudo bajo el top cerúleo, sintiendo cómo la vibración expulsaba el orgasmo como un volcán despide la lava. Sus manos subieron por el torso, por encima de la ropa esta vez, y se apretaron contra los pequeños pectorales abiertos por el encordado. El corazón de Deidara parecía querer salirse de allí y posarse en sus manos, y lo mismo pasaba con sus pulmones. Cerró los ojos sintiendo dulcemente el aire caliente y la sangre vibrando de alegría y gozo, y se le escapó una exclamación de asombro ante lo que estaba sintiendo en esa pequeña historia de amor.

Finalmente, fue a apretar levemente el área alrededor de las areolas endurecidas, observando cómo el simple acercamiento incrementaba la intensidad del orgasmo del blondo. Dejó su mano derecha allí, con los dedos estirados apretando el meñique y el dedo grande a cada costado de donde estarían los pezones de Deidara, mientras dirigía la mano izquierda hacia el sur, pasándola suavemente por las nalgas apretadas alrededor de la última cuerda.

Los ojos de Deidara se revolvieron más violentamente, y cuando la mano de su aparejador sujetó con fuerza el nudo en su perineo, haciendo que presionara hasta el infinito la zona, comenzó la etapa más intensa de su orgasmo.

Las cuerdas atándole con incomodidad las extremidades, las cuerdas que le hacían colgar del suelo, la cuerda que comprimía el largo de su cuerpo anudando todo entre sus nalgas y sus testículos, el firme sostén del Uchiha alrededor de sus zonas más erógenas, todo ello hizo que el trance de Deidara se volviera más profundo. Feliz e inconsciente, muy lejos de allí y a la vez presente ante cualquier nueva sensación física, sus ojos comenzaron a moverse con cada vez mayor lentitud, hasta cristalizarse por completo.

Obito abandonó el pecho y subió la mano de forma tortuosa recorriendo con fuerza toda la garganta y la nuez de Adán. Se quedó allí sintiéndolo un rato, mientras su otra mano se despedía del nudo del perineo y volvía a ascender, pasando por la dulce carne desnuda de los muslos, apretando un poco los dedos de los pies y las muñecas anudadas, hasta rozar la fina tela de la ropa interior para enseguida lanzarse sobre la parte superior de la espalda, colocándola en su cruz.

Lo miró temblar una vez más, los ojos idos ya no eran capaces de observarlo. Deidara sólo lo reconocía por el tacto, sus manos se lo decían, y quiso egoístamente alejarlo un poco de ese trance y acercarlo a él, recordarle que estaba allí para él. Sujetó el nudo de su espalda y cabello tirando aún más hacia atrás, doblando el cuello de Deidara hacia arriba de manera casi imposible. Se ayudó sosteniéndole la mandíbula para no causarle daño, y como Deidara aún temblaba en su eterna convulsión que agitaba su respiración y todas las cuerdas, sólo pudo bajar a besarle en la cara.

Deidara no respondía, perdido en su clímax. Obito sabía dónde no debía besar ni tocar a sus clientes, nunca había fallado. Pero no pudo evitar que sus labios se unieran por un breve instante, uno durante el cual Deidara pareció recuperar algo del control de una ínfima parte de su cuerpo, para responderle con un suave ósculo.

Los ojos de Obito se llenaron de inexplicables lágrimas mientras se separaba lentamente, y Deidara volvía a caer en su culminación de nunca acabar. Entonces, Obito lo abrazó respirando agitado, arrastrándolo con él de modo que la cuerda alrededor del perineo, pecho, cuello y espalda de Deidara se apretó de un modo casi imposible. Deidara soltó un sonido gutural, convulso, mientras el orgasmo se profundizaba aún más, amenazando con nunca acabar. La violenta sacudida de su cuerpo fue contenida por un fogoso Obito que le rechistó con ternura para que callara, mientras hundía su rostro en el cuello y se inundaba para siempre en el olor natural de Deidara.

Cuando se hubo emborrachado lo suficiente, y aun sosteniéndolo, fue a desatarle las muñecas de los tobillos. Los brazos doblados sobre sí se vencieron un poco más sobre la espalda, y antes de que la presión se incrementara demasiado, finalmente Obito los liberó, y con ello el nudo de la cuerda y el cabello, que cayó como una dócil cascada de oro, robándole un suspiro.

Guio con dulzura los brazos en su caída, los dedos casi rozando el suelo, mientras el torso de Deidara se inclinaba un poco hacia abajo por el peso. Los temblores del trance seguían, y Obito observó cómo la sombra del cuerpo suspendido sobre la alfombra giraba lentamente, conmovida como el alma de su dueño.

Le dio un giro de torsión a las cuerdas de las que colgaba del sujetador del techo, como si Deidara estuviera a bordo de un carrusel que él tenía que mantener girando sobre su eje. Jugar a eso le estaba gustando, y por la expresión de calma en medio del trance que presentaba el rubio, adivinó que a él también.

Vigiló con atención cómo el rostro comenzaba a colorearse por la sangre que se agolpaba. Detuvo el giro sosteniéndolo del pecho, y pasó a encargarse de liberarle la pierna izquierda, el lado que había se le había revelado como menos erógeno en la ingle del rubio. La pierna se estiró casi paralela al suelo y Obito se quedó embobado viendo cómo las sensuales marcas que le había hecho con las cuerdas le ponían más duro, mordiéndose los labios con deseo.

Esas piernas eran tan hermosas.

Esos muslos eran los que mejor llevaban la huella de su encordado, como si hubieran nacido para ser atadas especialmente por sus propias cuerdas. Le hechizaban _esos_ , y todos sus recuerdos corrían el peligro de borrarse ante esas marcas rosadas en las piernas torneadas, ante las cuerdas que aún ataban la pierna derecha, hinchándola para deleite de sus caricias.

Pasó sus manos del muslo doblado hacia el muslo estirado, llegando al pie desnudo que apuntaba hacia el suelo. Lo tomó entre los tobillos y volvió a retroceder, hamacándolo con gracia unas cuantas veces hasta notar cómo la cabeza de Deidara se movía suavemente, la sonrisa se mantenía aún oculta tras su cabello, pero los temblores habían terminado. Caminó su mano con dedos como arañas, subiendo por la cara interior del muslo, mientras un pequeño suspiro salía de la boca del rubio. Cuando llegó al nudo del muslo atado, lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo y comenzó a desatar los nudos que aún mantenían a Deidara colgante, recibiéndolo enseguida entre sus brazos antes de que pudiera caer.

Deidara sintió el bajón ante la gravedad, y su sangre se agitó en todo su cuerpo, más nunca experimentó miedo porque estaba en esos brazos que lo hacían sentir seguro y amado.

Obito lo colocó boca abajo sobre la alfombra cuya textura peluda parecía haberse incrementado, provocándole deliciosas cosquillas, y se encargó de finalmente, deshacer los nudos que ataban aún a la pierna derecha. Se quedó un buen tiempo amasando la carne fuerte marcada con sus cuerdas, mientras Deidara respiraba agitadamente como en una especie de sueño, aún sin abrir los ojos.

Cuando sintió la circulación de la pierna volver a la normalidad, a pesar de las descargas eléctricas que atravesaban las venas y saltaban directo a sus sensibles palmas, comenzó a ocuparse del resto del cuerpo, al tiempo que Deidara incrementaba una subida en su presión arterial que le hizo al fin comenzar a reabrir los ojos como un gato que comienza a despertar de un profundo sueño.

Obito lo giró, colocándolo boca arriba, y ya arrodillado, lo alzó entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Comenzó un lento vaivén mientras le acariciaba con adoración los cabellos, la espalda, las piernas, las manos y el suave rostro, acunándolo mientras murmuraba una canción que salía de su corazón, besándole la frente y la coronilla interminables veces.

Deidara solo se quedó hechizado entre sus brazos, sintiendo cómo su peso era cargado y todo su ser acariciado hasta la parte más íntima de su alma, comenzando a encontrar el cansancio en el trance que se desvanecía.

Cuando Obito había empezado a encordarlo en el suelo, lo había seducido sexualmente, pero desde el momento en que había comenzado a elevarlo, habían traspasado juntos al plano más superior del amor. El trance le dejaba un sabor penetrante como recuerdo de ello, y como al final del amor, sus manos acabaron juntas contra el plexo solar de su aparejador.

Acomodó el rostro sobre el pecho de Obito, sintiendo una mano que lo acariciaba como si fuera el tesoro más precioso del universo.

Nada más había que hacer para ambos, salvo permanecer así una extensión de tiempo indeterminadamente larga, sumidos en un abrazo del cual el cuerpo de cada cual era apenas la cáscara que recubría sus esencias, sus núcleos agitados y en fusión, como dos corazones enamorados latiendo con fuerza su sangre el uno con el otro.

* * *

El sol se escondía detrás de la ventana, y Obito fue el primero en reaccionar, dejando a Deidara sentado unos momentos para ir a buscar unos aceites esenciales. El rubio ya estaba totalmente despierto, aunque un silencio feliz le impedía hablar y borrar la sonrisa de su cara. Observó cómo el hombre volvía con una serie de botellitas y unas cremas, luego de haber cambiado un incienso. El olor al sándalo comenzó a penetrar sus narices, y Deidara se incorporó vagamente para contemplar el techo y la estructura de donde colgaban las cuerdas.

Estiró los brazos tratando de alcanzar el hierro, pero como no llegara se sujetó a una cuerda.

Obito se detuvo, dejando los implementos para masaje en el suelo, y lo observó con una sonrisa. Fue en su ayuda levantándole de la cintura, con lo que Deidara alcanzó el aro y se colgó de él con sus manos, hamacándose como un niño.

Obito sintió que sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo, mientras lo veía recargarse como un ave libre, todas las tensiones ya desaparecidas.

Al cabo de un rato, Deidara fue perdiendo el empuje, y Obito decidió hamacarlo otro poco más tomándolo de sus pies.

Lo soltó, dejándolo mecerse, y finalmente volvió a oír su voz, Deidara comenzando a carcajearse suavemente de la felicidad.

Obito se arrodilló cerca suyo, compartiendo su alegría, y cuando Deidara reparó en ello, estiró las piernas para frenarse y saltó al suelo al lado del moreno. Éste le hizo una seña, y agachándose Deidara acabó gateando hacia él, donde Obito lo recibió con una caricia en la cabeza y el cuello. Deidara cerró los ojos, inspirando el aroma de Obito una vez más, y se echó boca abajo sobre sus rodillas, para comenzar a sentir los perfumes de menta y esencia de vainilla que el otro comenzó a aplicar en su espalda con suaves masajes.

Obito pasó las manos por debajo del top celeste, se concentró en los brazos y en las muñecas, en todos los lugares donde los nudos habían dejado sus marcas. Al parecer iban a estar bastante rojas, por lo que decidió aplicar una cantidad extra de aceite de menta. Luego siguió por las piernas desnudas, muy cerca de las nalgas hasta los tobillos y los pies, masajeándole y calentándole la piel hasta que la circulación volviera a su ritmo normal.

Al cabo de un rato, Deidara se giró quedando boca arriba, recostando su cabeza contra los muslos del aparejador. Se quedaron observándose un rato, sin romper esa intimidad, compartiendo la felicidad mutua.

Obito cerró los potes y pasó a ponerle un poco de crema en los hombros, acariciándoselos con ternura. Sentía en su interior la mordida de un pequeño remordimiento, de un plus que hubo en esa sesión, y de un límite que no había creído nunca cruzar pero lo hizo cuando había besado los labios de su cliente suspendido. Quizás fue la emoción de su última sesión, la intimidad alcanzada, cosas que no esperaba fallar en su última vez. Incluso como maestro experimentado que se retiraba, lo hacía con una nueva lección que antes no había conocido.

Y sentía que estaba bien así.

Pero Deidara estaba allí abajo, tranquilo y silencioso, regalándolo con una sonrisa mientras estiraba una mano y acariciaba brevemente el rostro del que sentía como su amante.

Obito se detuvo, y Deidara habló.

–¿Qué harás ahora?– su voz fue como un susurro aterciopelado.

Tan diferente al desafío ruidoso con el que había llegado, tan íntimo como nadie antes vio, sonrió orgulloso Obito.

–Seguir con las cuerdas, escribir libros con lo que aprendí, cuidar mis ahorros. No mucho más.

_"_ _Quisiera encontrar el amor"._

–Es un buen plan– Deidara volvió a recostar su mano en el abdomen, y se estiró somnoliento –. Creí que me dolería– agregó, fijándose en las fuertes marcas de sus muñecas.

Levantó una pierna para observarla, comprobando los mismo. Marcas fuertes, pero indoloras al menos por el momento. Se quedó acariciándose el muslo desnudo, preguntándose cuándo sería su próxima depilación.

–La presión de las ataduras tiene un efecto anestesiante. Baja tu presión sanguínea, el ritmo cardíaco… Te dije que te relajaría– le sonrió con ternura.

–Hmm…– lo consideró un momento, recordando la sensación de orgasmo potenciada que nunca antes había experimentado –. Supongo que ahora tienes mi crédito, señor impopular entre los Uchiha.

Obito se tapó una sonrisa. Deidara aún seguía semidesnudo sobre sus muslos, y por nada del mundo se sentía incómodo a pesar de que la sesión había terminado hacía más de media hora.

Nada le parecía tan incorrecto luego de su último día de oficio.

Aún había cosas que Deidara no sabía cómo expresar.

–Hubo… cosas extrañas. ¿Siempre es así?

–Debería. Al menos creo que te causé un lindo estado de trance– respondió, sus manos cálidas sobre los brazos del más joven.

Deidara consideró la palabra "trance" y las cosas que había sentido, encordado, suspendido y en brazos de Obito.

–Supongo que ha sido eso– concluyó, bostezando de repente.

Obito se quedó prendado de las pequeñas lagrimillas que se asomaron entre las pestañas negras de rímel, animándose a secarlas.

–Es como vivir una historia de amor– le respondió, poniendo en palabras lo que Deidara no se animaba a hacer.

El rubio se quedó inmóvil, observando el crepúsculo tras el gran ventanal.

–Nunca tuve una historia de amor y creí que no era lo mío, hm– murmuró con serena inquietud.

Ese hombre lo había hecho sentirse en su elemento, en un lugar que no se suponía que fuera su elemento.

–Mi deber es enseñarles cosas de sí mismos a los clientes cuando trabajamos el amor– le explicó, sintiéndose realizado.

Su pequeña historia de amor con Deidara había sido posiblemente la más bella de todas.

El chico parecía darle vueltas aún.

–¿Tú has tenido? Fuera de las sesiones, digo.

–Ah, bueno...– Obito se rascó la nuca, coloreándose fuera del alcance visual de Deidara –. No, no, la verdad. Nada serio a pesar de que me gustaría mucho.

–Hm– Deidara sonrió al recordar el espíritu romántico del aparejador.

Unos suaves golpes en la puerta se hicieron sentir.

–Obito, tu despedida– se escuchó una voz vieja, antes de alejarse.

Obito reconoció la voz de su padre. Debía ir a terminar con esa etapa de su vida, y para ello, dejar ir a Deidara.

Sus manos cosquillearon en protesta cuando ayudó al otro a incorporarse.

En silencio Deidara fue a buscar su pantalón, recogiendo la tira de preservativos y mirándolo una vez más. Obito se coloreó, y Deidara rio antes de terminar de vestirse.

–Por esta vez te lo dejo pasar, hm– sacudió la tira antes de guardársela en el bolsillo.

Obito se abochornó.

–L-lo siento, yo…

–No te acuestas con clientes, hm– Deidara le sonrió y se acercó a él, abrazándolo y dejándole un beso en la mejilla –. Te he escuchado atentamente, Obito Uchiha– dijo antes de dirigirse hacia la puerta para irse del edificio sintiendo el cuerpo casi etéreo.

Obito se quedó observándolo en silencio, las cuerdas ante sus pies, antes de que llegaran su padre, su tío y el resto de sus familiares. Madara extendió los brazos, y Obito abrazó a su padre, sintiéndose bien.

* * *

Cuando Obito salió luego de la escueta celebración, un viento algo fresco le recorrió el cuello, haciéndole temblar. Suspiró mientras miraba la puerta del dojo Uchiha, apretando el bolso con sus vestimentas que no volvería a vestir. Se guardó la otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de vestir, y miró hacia la esquina, sabiendo que cuando se fuera, todo se habría acabado. Incluso el recuerdo de esos ojos cerúleos debía partir.

Había querido irse, pero no pudo. No con lo que vivió. El teléfono lo llevaba apagado, ignorando las llamadas de sus amigos quienes no lo habían vuelto a ver. Apenas divisó a Obito salir solitario del edificio, salió de la cafetería con rapidez, dejando el dinero en la mesa sin esperar el cambio.

Cruzó la calle corriendo, mientras el aire refrescaba a medida que el cielo se volvía nocturno y las luces de la ciudad iluminaban todo con eficacia.

–Hey– apareció de repente enfrente del moreno, quien lo miró boquiabierto.

Obito creyó que, había pensado tanto en ese chico, que de algún modo lo había acabado llamando.

–Hey– le sonrió enseguida, las arrugas marcándole la sonrisa y alocando el corazón de Deidara por unos instantes.

El rubio no parecía dispuesto a salirse de su camino.

–Te estaba esperando, hm– declaró con la misma fuerza con la que lo conoció, toda la tranquilidad aparentemente desaparecida.

Obito no supo cómo reaccionar.

–¿A-a m-mí?– se señaló incrédulo, poniéndose visiblemente nervioso.

Deidara se mordió el labio inferior, sin esperarse esa reacción del cuarentón que lo había dominado como nadie en su vida.

Mucho menos se esperó que le gustara tanto la timidez de Obito.

–Sí, a ti. Ahora que no eres maestro, supongo que no serás tan estricto, hm.

El otro se tardó un momento en conectar dos neuronas, observando el conjunto del top y los shorts, y la piel debajo.

–T-te he dicho que respeto mucho a mis clientes y…

–Ya no soy tu cliente– lo cortó, avanzando un paso al frente.

Obito suspiró. Algo adentro suyo se sentía a punto de decepcionarse.

–Me alegra que te haya gustado mi arte. Pero para eso, hay más instructores en el dojo– respondió, seguro de que el joven estaba ahí por sexo rápido.

–No quiero otros instructores, hm.

Obito calló, atónito.

–Pe-pero ya me he retirado…– balbuceó al fin.

–Entonces, tendré que seducirte para que seas mi pareja si es necesario.

–¿Pa-pareja?– a Obito le dio un pequeño ataque de tos, y buscó dónde podría estar la trampa –. ¿No estarás buscando la excusa para tener sesiones gratuitas conmigo, verdad?

–Tal vez– respondió con una sonrisa, antes de tomarle de la camisa y ponerse en puntas de pie.

Sus labios se unieron igual de lento que durante la sesión de shibari, desatando en ellos una resurrección de todo lo que habían vivido. De toda esa pequeña historia de amor, y de la necesidad que tenían por continuarla.

Al separarse de esos labios de durazno, Obito comprendió que incluso enamorarse durante el oficio no era un crimen. Y no iba a ser él mismo quien se impidiera eso.

Deidara cortó su reflexión tomándole de la mano, mientras el viento se levantaba y comenzaba a arrastrar hojas y basura de la ciudad con fuerza.

Su cabello ondeó tapándole la cara abruptamente, y Obito rio al intentar ayudarlo a peinarse, para descubrirle un mohín de orgullo herido que le detuvo el corazón.

Sí, Deidara tenía un punto de desmoronamiento, y lo había encontrado él. Quizás tantas décadas esperando el amor al fin daban resultado.

–Vámonos, hm– tiró de él, yendo hacia la esquina para doblar sobre la calle angosta que le llamaba la atención, no sabiendo muy bien hacia dónde se dirigían.

Obito tiró de su mano, volviéndolo contra él.

–¿Adónde vamos?– interrogó, una sonrisa en sus ojos oscuros.

–Pues adonde quede primero, da igual, hm– respondió Deidara, preguntándose qué tan lejos estaría de su casa.

–Vamos. Hasta el fin del mundo– se le animó Obito, brillando sus mejillas como cuando tenía diez años.

Una adorable sonrisa del brillo del sol se dibujó en los labios de Deidara, los ojos como zafiros relucientes.

–Sí, hm.

Se dieron otro suave beso antes de partir hacia la calle angosta, mientras la tormenta comenzaba a formarse encima de ellos.

Ignoraban que, a partir de entonces, nunca más volverían a separarse.

**Author's Note:**

> El nombre del fic proviene de la canción "Stripped" de Depeche Mode, aunque a mi me gusta el cover de Rammstein y es el que usé para escribirla (puedes escucharlo en youtube). Si bien este fic llevaba un año o más en mi mente, y comencé a escribirlo bastante temprano, esta week me consumió bastante porque no se por qué acabé escribiendo tres oneshots limonosos tan largos (y pensar que había un cuarto, ya llegará). Así que, muy cansada, muy feliz, no lo suficientemente despierta para explicar los términos que puse de vocabulario y que usé, y los que no usé. Al menos son lindas guías para meterse a mirar este mundillo. Ah, ofrecí este prompt porque quería mucho hace mi fic de shibari. Creo que este es el final de mi tobideiweek 2020. Nunca viví una week tan intensa como esta, sólo resta decir: muchas gracias por estar del otro lado :)
> 
> La letra de Stripped por si les interesa, compositor Martin Lee Gore, Stripped © Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC:
> 
> Come with me  
> Into the trees  
> We'll lay on the grass  
> And let the hours pass
> 
> Take my hand  
> Come back to the land  
> Let's get away  
> Just for one day
> 
> Let me see you  
> Stripped down to the bone  
> Let me see you  
> Stripped down to the bone
> 
> Metropolis  
> Has nothing on this  
> You're breathing in fumes  
> I taste when we kiss
> 
> Take my hand  
> Come back to the land  
> Where everything's ours  
> For a few hours
> 
> Let me see you  
> Stripped down to the bone  
> Let me see you  
> Stripped down to the bone
> 
> Let me hear you  
> Make decisions  
> Without your television  
> Let me hear you speaking  
> Just for me
> 
> Let me see you  
> Stripped down to the bone
> 
> Let me hear you speaking  
> Just for me
> 
> Let me see you  
> Stripped down to the bone
> 
> Let me hear you crying  
> Just for me


End file.
